Dango
by Nirina-ne Bellanesia
Summary: Mungkin dengan setusuk dango, Shikamaru bisa mengungkapkannya. Dengan cara yang unik, sepertinya. Canon, Fict For Black and White of Shadowind! R&R please and DLDR!


Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : T

Genre : Romance

Warning! : Canon, OOC, typo, gaje, dll.

_This fict for Black and White of Shadowindevent _:D

_Happy Reading, minna-san^^_

_._

Di pagi ini, Matahari bersinar menyapa pagi yang damai. Pantulan cahaya kuning emasnya mengarah ke pahatan wajah para Hokage yang begitu bersih. Menunjukkan seolah-olah pahatan wajah mereka berseri-seri. Dan di langit pagi yang indah itu, menjadi lebih indah ketika awan berarak menghiasinya. Beberapa gumpalan awan yang bergerak dengan lamban, namun begitu menawan di mata pria ini.

Ya, pria berambut nanas hitam. Nara Shikamaru. Seperti biasa menatap awan-awan itu, dan merasakan dirinya adalah sekelompok awan yang tengah berarak disana. Namun, tidak dengan pikirannya. Otak pintarnya tengah mencerna baik-baik perkataan teman berisiknya, Uzumaki Naruto.

**Flashback on **

Di sore yang indah, dua orang bergender laki-laki ini tengah berjalan dengan santainya. Di selingi dengan obrolan-obrolan hangat dari mereka berdua. Terkadang di selingi oleh teriakan dari seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik itu. Sementara, seorang pria berambut hitam berbentuk nanas hanya menanggapi teriakan- teriakannya dengan malas. Tak lama kemudian, mereka mulai memasuki sebuah kedai. Kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Teuchi _Jii-san_! Ramennya dua mangkuk ya!" pesan Naruto sambil menduduki salah satu kursi, disusul oleh Shikamaru.

"Hei, Shikamaru! Aku lihat, belakangan ini kau sering sekali menemani _kunoichi _yang dari Suna itu berkeliling Konoha. Sampai mengantar jemputnya di penginapan," kata pria pirang itu.

"Ah, kau ini Naruto. Merepotkan sekali, Aku itu _tour guide_-nya. Jadi wajar sajalah," kata Shikamaru.

"Ini ramennya, Naruto," kata Teuchi sambil meletakkan dua mangkuk di depan Shikamaru dan Naruto.

Mereka mengambil sepasang sumpit dari tempat yang di sediakan. Kemudian mulai menikmati ramen pesanan mereka.

SLURP!

"Shikamaru," panggil Naruto di tengah aktivitas mengunyahnya.

Shikamaru yang merasa dipanggil hanya bisa menoleh ke Naruto. Kemudian menyeruput kuah ramennya.

"Aku rasa kau punya perasaan kepada Temari-_san_," ucap Naruto. Shikamaru yang mendengarnya tersedak.

"Maksudmu apa?" Shikamaru meneguk segelas air yang ada di sebelah mangkuk ramennya. Matanya terpejam sejenak setelah ia tidak lagi merasakan perihnya tenggorokannya.

"Aku melihatmu selalu nyaman disebelahnya. Apa itu benar huh, Shikamaru?"

Shikamaru hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Rona tipis hinggap di kedua pipinya. Sepasang manik _onyx_ itu menatap karah lain.

"Ah~ Jujur sajalah Shikamaru," goda Naruto. Tangan coklatnya mulai menggoyang-goyangkan bahu tegap Shikamaru.

"Ah, _mendokusai_. Dia itu terlalu mempesona."

Naruto hanya bisa menyengir mendengar perkataan dari teman pemalasnya ini. Narutopun mendekatkan dirinya dan berbisik kepada Shikamaru.

"Hei, kau mau tau bagaimana caranya untuk mendapatkan hatinya?" Shikamaru mengangguk pelan.

Dan mulailah Naruto membisikkan rencana-rencana untuk membantu temannya ini mendapati sang pujaan hati.

**Flashback off**

Mengingat itu semua membuat Shikamaru menghela nafasnya berat. Matanya yang selalu sayu itu mulai menutup. Mencoba mengistirahatkan dirinya setelah lelah mengingat percakapannya dengan anak hokage keempat itu.

"Hah, _mendokusai_. Meskipun ini mudah tapi susah dijalanin," keluh Shikamaru sebelum ia memasuki alam mimpinya. Baru beberapa detik ia menjejali alam bawah sadarnya,sebuah suara yang belakangan ini tak asing baginya menginterupsi waktu tidurnya.

"Sudah ku duga kau pasti disini," ucap seorang wanita yang tak jauh dari Shikamaru.

Shikamaru dengan gerakan lamban menggeser pantatnya. Seolah mempersilahkan wanita itu duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu yang mengerti gerakan Shikamaru melepaskan kipas raksasa dari punggungnya. Menyenderkannya dengan batang pohon yang begitu kokoh. Kemudian mendudukkan dirinya disamping Shikamaru.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku mencarimu," jawab wanita itu.

"Kau mencariku untuk menemanimu kegiatan berkeliling di Konoha, huh Temari?" tebak Shikamaru. Mulutnya tengah menganga lebar karena menguap.

"Benar, jadi apa kau mau menemaniku sekarang?" Temari mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Tangannya merapikan kimono hitamnya yang bagian belakang. Membersihkannya dari rumput-rumput yang menempel pada bokongnya.

"Ah, _mendokusai_. Baiklah, aku akan menemani mu." Shikamaru membangkitkan dirinya kemudian berjalan menyusul Temari yang sudah berjalan duluan di depannya.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam mereka berkeliling Konoha. Membaurkan diri dengan hiruk-pikuk setiap pasar yang mereka lewati. Shikamaru sudah menguap, merasa capek dengan tugasnya ini. Ia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan bantal dan gulingnya di rumah, ingin cepat-cepat mengakhiri semua ini. Namun, sepertinya ia harus memendam keinginannya tersebut. Terlihat, Temari masih antusias dengan kegiatan berkelilingnya ini. Sedari tadi kepalanya celingak-celinguk kesana-kemari melihat situasi Konoha yang sepertinya sedikit berbeda dengan Suna.

"Hei, apa kau tidak capek berkeliling selama satu jam?" tanya Shikamaru di tengah-tengah perjalanan mereka.

"Tidak. Tapi, sepertinya aku mulai lapar. Bagaimana kalau kita mengemil dulu?" usul Temari.

"Hah, baiklah. Kita singgah ke kedai dango saja," ucap Shikamaru. Ia mempercepat langkahnya sehingga meninggalkan Temari yang tak jauh dari belakangnya.

Temari yang melihat perilaku Shikamaru hanya menggeleng-geleng maklum. Kemudian mempercepat irama langkahan kakinya menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah memasuki kedai dango tersebut.

Mereka mulai menduduki salah satu meja pesanan disana. Setelah memesan apa yang mereka inginkan, keheningan melanda. Shikamaru tertidur, sedangkan Temari hanya menatap sekeliling kedai.

Setelah pesanan mereka datang, Temari membangunkan Shikamaru. Memintanya untuk mengisi perutnya sejenak sehabis menemaninya berkeliling Konoha. Shikamaru yang dibangunkan hanya bisa menguap lebar. Kemudian ia meraih setusuk dango yang terhidang di meja mereka.

"Aku akan kembali ke Suna," kata Temari setelah ia meneguk _ocha_-nya.

Shikamaru yang mendengar perkataan Temari hanya bisa diam. Wajahnya sedikit merengut. Tangannya yang sedari tadi tergeletak diatas meja, kini tengah terlipat di depan dadanya. Mencoba untuk _keep calm_. Padahal hatinya sedih, mengingat ia tidak akan ketemu dengan Temari. Dan tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Temari.

"Benarkah? Hari ini?" Shikamaru mulai mengunyah dango yang ada di tangannya.

Temari mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Lalu meneguk sekali lagi _ocha_ miliknya.

Keheningan pun melanda lagi. Kali ini, mereka sepertinya sibuk dengan perasaan mereka masing-masing. Shikamaru sedang berpikir bagaimana ia bisa menyatakan perasaannya sebelum gadis pujaan hatinya tidak menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha lagi. Sedangkan Temari, dia sedang memikirkan hal yang sama dengan Shikamaru.

Oh, Shikamaru, tidak kah kamu tau? Sepertinya cintamu bakalan terbalaskan.

Shikamaru memejamkan sejenak matanya. Mencoba untuk merilekskan diri agar tidak terburu-buru memikirkan sesuatu. Tak lama, kelopak mata itu terbuka. Menunjukkan _onyx_-nya yang malas itu. Dan juga, senyum tipis terukir di wajahnya.

'Merepotkan sekali cara ini. Buang-buang duit saja. Tapi, tak apa lah' batin Shikamaru.

"Hah, ayo kita lanjutin lagi kelilingnya!" sahut Temari. Ia membangkitkan diri dan berjalan keluar kedai dango itu. Shikamaru menyusul Temari, kedua tangannya diselipkan di kantong celana hitamnya.

Ketika mereka berada di depan kedai itu, Shikamaru membalikkan badannya. Ia memasuki lagi kedai itu. Temari yang menyadari perlakuan Shikamaru hanya menepuk pundak tegapnya yang terlapisi dengan rompi _jonin _itu. Kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan mau-kemana-?

Seakan tahu arti tatapan itu, tanpa menatap Temari ia membalasnya. Dengan badannya yang membelakangi Temari itu ia berkata, "Ada sesuatu hal yang membuatku memasuki lagi kedai disini sebentar."

Lagi, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis penuh arti.

.

.

.

Di tengah hiruk pikuk aktivitas Konoha, sepasang pemuda-pemudi ini kembali hening. Suara riuh dari sekitar mereka seolah meramaikan suasana tersebut. Meskipun mulut tak bergerak kesana kemari untuk mengucapkan beberapa kata, manik _onyx _Shikamaru terfokuskan oleh sesuatu objek yang ada di depannya.

Sedari tadi Shikamaru menatap Temari. Dan tak henti-hentinya ia menggaruk tengkuk belakangnya, padahal itu nggak gatal sama sekali. Entah kenapa, ia baru menyadari kalau Temari itu menggemaskan. Dan senyumannya itu, manis. Ya, meskipun ia tersenyum ketika menyapa orang lain yang tidak di kenalnya, ia merasa kalau senyuman itu untuknya. Dasar, Shikamaru ge-er sekali.

Tanpa di sadari, mereka sudah berada di depan gerbang Konoha. Temari menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian berbalik menghadap ke Shikamaru. Tangannya menepuk bahu tegap Shikamaru yang telapisi rompi hijau khas Konoha.

"Shikamaru, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jangan selalu mengeluh dan mengeluarkan kata-kata itu ya," ucap Temari sembari tersenyum. Melihat senyuman manis itu –menurut Shikamaru- ia merona tipis.

"Sampai jumpa!" Temari membalikkan badannya membelakangi Shikamaru. Tangannya melambai-lambai di udara sebagai ucapan perpisahan.

GREP!

Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda ber-IQ tinggi itu langsung menggenggam pergelangan Temari. Seolah memerintahkan gadis itu untuk menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Kemudian, tangan kanannya merogoh kantong celananya. Mengeluarkan sekantung plastik transparan yang membungkus setusuk dango dengan urutan warna Hijau-_Pink_-Kuning.

"Aku membelikan ini untukmu. Sebagai hadiah," Shikamaru melepaskan genggamannya lalu memperlihatkan setusuk dango itu di depan wajah ayu Temari.

Temari yang melihatnya hanya bisa mengkerutkan dahinya. Kemudian meraih dango itu. Ditatapnya dengan teliti makanan manis yang ada di depannya.

"Apa maksudmu memberikanku ini, Shikamaru?" tanya Temari.

"Tebak saja, dango itu menyimpan sesuatu," jawab Shikamaru. Senyum tipis terukir lagi di wajahnya.

Temari meneliti dango itu dengan serius. Otaknya sedang berpikir keras, apa yang kira-kira menyimpan sesuatu di setusuk dango ini. Dango itu tampak biasa-biasa saja. Berjumlah 3 bulatan dengan warna-warna yang umum.

'Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang aneh dengan warna-warna ini. Hijau, _Pink_, dan Kuning. Biasa tapi membuatku merasa ada sesuatu,' batin Temari. Temari mencerna satu-satu warna itu. Otaknya mulai memikirkan arti dari warna hijau terdahulu.

"Hijau, warna yang sejuk dan begitu muda. _Pink, _warna yang membuat seorang wanita tergila-gila. Dan Kuning, sesuatu yang berharga, seperti emas. Apa maksud semua ini?" gumam Temari pelan.

Pertamanya, Temari memfokuskan pikirannya pada bulatan manis yang berwarna hijau itu. Bulatan yang ditusuk paling terakhir. Setelah itu, seakan dirinya tersentak, dengan cepat ia menolehkan wajah seorang pemuda yang tak jauh darinya.

'Hijau itu…' pikir Temari.

"Kau benar, Hijau itu adalah aku," ucap Shikamaru, seperti bisa menebak apa yang di pikirkan Temari.

Temari yang mendengar pernyataan itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Shikamaru dengan tatapan tak percaya. Kemudian ia menolehkan kembali wajahnya, menatap dua warna dango yang belum ia pecahkan maknanya.

_Pink _dan Kuning.

Ia merasa dua warna itu berkaitan dengan dirinya. Otaknya kembali berpikir keras. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Berusaha konsentrasi memecahkan sebuah pesan yang kecil ini.

TING!

Seakan muncul sebuah lampu yang bersinar terang, akhirnya Temari menemukan titik terangnya. Temari dengan perasaan bahagia berlari kearah Shikamaru, dan…

GREP!

Memeluknya.

"_Aishiteru mo_, Shikamaru," bisik Temari. Shikamaru yang mendengarkannya menyinggungkan senyum tipis.

"Ah, _mendokusai_. Kau baru menyadarinya? Warna itu mencolok sekali," kata Shikamaru sembari menyeringai. Kemudian membalas pelukan Temari. Tangannya bergerak naik turun mengelus punggung gadis Suna itu.

"Iya juga. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya ya? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting rasa yang selama ini kita pendam terungkap juga kan?"

Temari melepas pelukannya, kemudian terkekeh pelan. Mata _teal_-nya menatap lurus iris _onyx _di hadapannya. Tangannya terangkat mengelus pipi Shikamaru yang sedikit tirus.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik," pesan Temari, lalu menyinggungkan senyuman manisnya. Kemudian membalikkan dirinya, membelakangi Shikamaru. Dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang Konoha yang tak jauh beberapa meter darinya.

Shikamaru yang melihat pemandangan indah itu –Yaitu sebuah senyuman manis- membuat semburat tipis hinggap di pipinya. Tangan kekarnya lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Mata _onyx_-nya menatap punggung belakang Temari yang mulai menghilang dari pandangan.

'Ah, wanita itu,' batin Shikamaru.

**The End**

A/N :

Huaaa, abal T.T

Gimana minna? Jelekkah? Abalkah? Alurnya kecepatan kah? Huaa, gomen ne T.T ini lah akibat terkena WB yang hilang timbul T.T Dan menurutku feel Romancenya nggak dapet, Huaa #terjun dari tebing.

Sekali lagi, gomen ne, minna-san!

Mind to Review?


End file.
